Walter White
Walter White was Co Founder of Gray Matter technologies with his Friend Elliot Schwartz at this time Walt Dated his lab assistsant Gretchen walt dumped Gretchen due to his feelings of inferiority toward her wealthy Family Walt then sold his share to Elliot who went onto Marry Gretchen and though he never expressed it Walt remained bitter over this for years to come. None the less Walt Found love with Skyler Lambert who became mother of his son Walter Jr through his marriage to Skyler he gained new family in the form of her snobbish Sister Marie and Marie,s DEA Agent Husband Hank In addition to his job as a chemistry teacher Walt took a second Job Working For the inconsiderate Bogdan Wolynetz atat his car was in order to support Skyler as she was pregnant with their Second Child on his 50th birthday Walt was diagnosed with lung Cancer and decided to enter the drug trade in order to leave something for his children before his death He did this by accompanying Hank on a drug raid upon discovering his former Student Jesse Pinkman was pushing Meth Walt blackmailed Jesse into forming a partnership after the two Produced Quality Meth Jesse tried to sell Walt,s product his former partner Emilio Koyama,s cousin Krazy-8 unfortunately Krazy- 8 was a snitch who manipulated Emilio into thinking Jesse ratted on him causing Emilio and Krazy - 8 to try to kill them but Walt gassed the assailants killing Emilio Walt Found a Weakened Krazy-8 and took him prisoner he and Jesse then took a coin Flip to see who would Kill Krazy-8 which Walt lost however Walt Found himself unable to go through with it and began Providing the man with Food instead Walt was going to release Krazy-8 but realised he was dead if he did , Walt then finally managed to bring himself to kill the man deeply disturbed by his actions Walt Chose to quit the game Walt did not want to be treated for his cancer Prefering to die Honorably as such When he crossed Paths with an obnoxious businessman Walt burnt his car safe in the knowledge he, d soon be dead however seeing the affect he was having on Walter Jr and Skyler Walt agreed to have the treatment but since he didn,t want to accept Charity from Gray Matter he Went back into business with Jesse after realising Walt was doing this for his family Jesse developed more respect for him Walt told Jesse to enlist the help of local drug distributor Tuco Salamanca which caused Jesse to be put in hospital by Tuco outraged by the attack on his protoge Walt Confronted Tuco demanding up front Payment before blowing out the top floor of the hideout intimidatin Tuco to surrender Payment with promise for Future business Walt and Jesse became worried after Tuco beat one of his own henchman to death just for speaking out of turn and Walt Concocted a plan to poison Tuco but before it could be carried out he and Jesse were Kidnapped by Tuco as he suspected they, d betray him after escaping thanks to an unknowing Hank Walt and Jesse continue their Criminal enterprise recruiting dealers Skinny Pete Badger and Combo Badger Fell Victim to a sting operation causing Walt and Jesse to kidnap his lawyer Saul Goodman to ensure no negotiations with the DEA Saul then assisted in framing another Criminal for Walt,s crimes after this Saul became walt,s full time lawyer and put him in touch With Drug Lord Gus Fring who was skeptical of Jesse,s dependability due to his drug habits Walt got a short Notice Offer from Gus and While he managed to deliver the inventory in time it caused him to miss the birth of his daughter Holly something he blamed Jesse For Walt Refused to give Jesse his share of the profits until Jesse broke his dependency on drugs Jesse and his girlfriend Jane Margolis responded by blackmailing Walt into giving him the money Walt then ran into Jane,s father Donald Who told him you can never give Up on Family Walt then went to Jesse,s in order to help him recover from his addiction When he got there he attempted to shake Jesse Conscious Knocking Jane onto her back causing her to vomit as she knew too much Walt did nothing and allowed her to die he then had Saul Send Mike Ehrmantraut to remove incriminating evidence against Jesse in order to ease his conscience Walt Rescued Jesse from a crack house and Checked him into ReHab Which he paid For at this point Skyler left Walt as she was tired of his lies . Now having enough Money Walt Retired Focusing on attempting to mend Fences with Skyler When Gus Offered Walt a 3 million dollar contract he refused saying he had to put his family First Saul also Pushed Walt to return to the meth business to no avail Walt Moved back into the house without Skyler,s Permission and refused to leave while she called the police on him they were powerless to do anything She then slept with her boss Ted Beneke in revenge Walt than attempted to assault Ted but was thrown out by Security guards Mike then Picked him up and took him to Saul,s office realising Saul had bugged his house Walt was furious his wife had been Spied on and fired Saul Gus Would Manage to Manipulate Walt to get back in the game by playing on his Pride around this time Walt realised the error of his ways signed the divorce Papers and Willingly Moved out When Walt was told by Hank of his investigation into Jesse Walt Worked with Jesse to dispose of the RV While Hank nearly exposed him Walt prevented this by Faking a phone Call saying Marie was in hospital infuriated Hank then assaulted Jesse demanding to know who he was working for bitter towards Hank and Walt Jesse threatened to press charges and Make a deal of his and Walt,s business was discovered Saul then advised Walt to kill Jesse to keep him quiet but Walt utterly dismissed his suggestion instead tricking Jesse into agreeing to replace his lab assistant Gale Boetticer by playing on his Pride just like Gus did to him Skyler Forced Walt to pay Hank,s medical bills after he was put in hospital by Hector,s nephews Leonel and Marco Skyler became involved in the money laundering Side of the business in the meantime Walt Formed a closer relationship with Gus even having dinner together on occasion however Jesse learned Some of Gus,s dealers had used his girlfriend Andrea cantilo,s kid brother To,mas to kill Combo and plotted to have the dealers killed to avenge his Friend Walt Sugguested to Saul they get Jess Put in Prison for awhile to keep him Safe but when Saul asked Mike to assist he refused as he knew Gus wouldn,t like it due to Mike,s influence Walt told Gus of Jesse,s plan While Gus did berate Jesse he ordered his men to no longer involve Children in their operations soon after this the child turned up dead so Jesse Came to seek Revenge Walt arrived killing the dealers to save Jesse then telling him to run Walt realised Gus was planning to have Gale replace him Knowing Gale was the only other Chemist Gus Could use Walt Plotted to murder him as it would Force Gus to keep him around Unfortunately Mike and Victor Kidnapped Walt who offered to turn Jesse over to them but instead had Jesse perform the hot on Gale saving both their lives and Keeping their jobs Safe after Gus arrived at the lab Walt Made it clear to him he would not cook if Jesse Was Killed Gus then Sent a message to Walter by Killing Victor as he,d become a liability anyway Walt then bought a revolver going to Gus,s house with the intention of Killing him but Mike Sent Walt home Walt approached Mike at a bar attempting to persuade him to help Kill Gus Mike was angered by Walt suggesting He commit an act of disloyalty and gave Walt a beating For his troubles Walt did get a bit of good luck however as He and Skyler Made up Walt rightfully Suspected Gus was trying to turn Jesse against him he got Jesse to agree to poison Gus with a ricin cigarette unfortunately for Walt Jesse,s conscience got the better of him as he hesitated causing Gus to survive Walt Knew Jesse had the chance to kill Gus as he bugged his card leading to a violent falling out between the men. Following the Fight Walt broke down in front of Jr telling him he made a mistake and the injuries were his own fault Walt was eventually Kidnapped and taken to a desert by Gus who Made it clear Hank was a problem to be dealt with and threatened to Kill Walt,s Family if he intervened desperate to save his brother in law,s life Walt had Andrea,s son Brock Poisoned traumatizing the boy,s Mother and manipulated Jesse into thinking Gus was behind it using Information he received from Jesse Saul informed Walt of Gus,s rivalry with Hector Walt allied with Hector making it look like Hector was snitching so Gus would Confront him and Hector Could blow himself up dying along with Gus terrified by Walt,s bombing of a nursing home Skyler Called asking what happened only for Walt to coldly answer with i won. Walt and Jesse Met with Mike in the dessert and While Mike initially Wanted to kill Walt Jesse talked him out of it and all three men successfully teamed up to dispose of Gus,s laptop after Jesse suffered an emotional breakdown over nearly killing Walt , Walt Consoled his partner using his guilt to Manipulate him to Continue working in the meth trade Mike reluctantly accepted Walt,s offer of partnership and annoyed Walt by taking money out of his Cut to pay Gus,s Underlings in Prison Walt Mike and Jesse leveraged Lydia Rodarte Quayle into helping them She told them to rob methlyamine from a train While the heist was successful their accomplice Todd Alquist shot a Child Called Drew Sharp dead to keep him from incriminating him Much to Jesse,s disgust Jesse and Mike then both Decided to sell their Share of methlyamine to Drug Dealer Declan but Walt refused to join them Walt tried to Convince Jesse to stay with the promise of more profits but Jesse Willingly left the trade Walt then began teaching Todd how to cook Meth Walt Met with Mike to give him some money and tried to bribe Mike into giving up the names of his guys in Prison but Mike Refused to betray his Code ripped the bag of Money from Walt,s hand and told Walt he brought all his problems on himself because of his Pride infuriated at this Walt Shot Mike before realising he could have just asked Lydia and tried to apologize but Mike told him to shut up and let him die in peace with Todd,s help Walt disposed of Mike,s body Walt then hired Todd,s uncle Jack Weller to kill Mike,s guys in Prison to keep them from ratting on Walt on Skyler,s insistence Walt decided to end his life as a criminal once and for all but not before Visiting Jesse and leaving dufflebags of Cash for his Old Friend Hank deduced Walt was Heisenberg and began secretly investigating but Walt Worked it out and filmed a confession implicating Hank in his crimes in an effort to blackmail Hank to end the investigation Jesse Deduced Walt Poisoned Brock and burned his house in retaliation none the less Walt dismissed Skyler and Saul,s suggestion of putting Jesse down however Jesse Called Walt threatening to hit him where he lives. which Walt interpreted as a threat towards his family because of this He hired Jack to kill Jesse Walt was tricked by Jesse who was now Co operating With Hank,s investigation into leading him right to his money after realising Hank was involved Walt attempted to Call the hot off but Jack arrived anyway despite Walt,s attempts to bribe him into Sparing Hank,s life Jack Shot him dead and still decided to take the money Walt somehow blamed Jesse for Hank,s death and turned him into Jack Statistically Revealing how he let Jane for Walt arrived Home and was attaked by Skyker who believe he,d killed Hank Jr intervened and Called the cops on his dad though Walt took Holly with him to escape but left her in Safe hands after hearing her cry for her mother Walt Called skyler saying False things to create the illusion he was abusing and threatening her in order to hopefully get her off the hook from the cops after Spending Months in isolation Walt Returned and had Badger and Skinny Pete to pose as Assasains in order to coerce Gretchen and Elliott into giving Jr his remaining 9 Million dollars Walt visited Skyler gave her the location of Hank,s body so she could make a deal and admitted his Drug Dealing Was fueled by his own ego Walt then met with Todd and Lydia placing Some Ricin in the Stevia Lydia puts In her tea He then Went to Jack,s compound with the intention of avenging Hank and killing Jesse When Jesse was brought out Walt decided to tackle Jesse to the ground at the last Minute saving him from the gunshots that Killed the gang and taking a bullet for him in the process Walt then Murdered Jack and asked Jesse to kill him but Jesse refused to take orders from Walt anymore . Walt then died slowly from the bullet wound with a content Smile on his face. Category:Breaking Bad Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:On and off Category:Traitor Category:Drug Dealers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonist Category:Protective Category:In love Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Blackmailers Category:Addicts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Related to Hero Category:Perverts Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Grey Zone Category:Greedy